Valentine's day
by kurenohikari
Summary: Valentine's day… the most romantic and desired date of the year. Flowers, balloons, hearts and chocolates were all over the city of Mangolia. You could feel the love in the air especially in the public school of Fairy Tail, where five new students were heading enthusiastic towards their end without knowing it… ONE-SHOT


Valentine's day… the most romantic and desired date of the year. Flowers, balloons, hearts and chocolates were all over the city of Mangolia. You could feel the love in the air especially in the public school of Fairy Tail, where five new students were heading enthusiastic towards their end without knowing it…

-Levy-chan!- both best friends chanted at the same time while kneeling in front of the blue haired girl with a bouquet of roses each- Would you please be my valentine?- they glared at each other and began to fight about who was she going to choose.

-Miss Levy you look splendid as always- told her Rogue ignoring his competition- I bought you this chocolate with the hope that you would accept being my valentine this year- he confessed with a small victory smile knowing that she would never choose Jet or Droy over him. And Rogue was right… but not in the way he thought…

On the other hand, Levy was very nervous and stunned at the suddenly confessions she was receiving "What do I do? He was coming to pick me up, if he discovers about this…" but her trial of thought were interrupted when she heard the motor of a motorbike turning off "Oh no! It's too late now… I hope he doesn't exaggerate as he did last year when he found out that some school mates put love letters in my locker"- She won't be choosing neither three of you!- a deep growled was heard causing to anyone that was passing by to run away, after all they know one thing clearly… you don't mess with Gajeel Redfox's things. And Levy Mc Garden was property of the biggest bad ass that the school of Fairy Tail had since the moment she threw a book at him in the library, the first day of classes in her first year of High School. That afternoon he had locked his gaze with hers and decided to make her his girlfriend… of course as he was Gajeel Redfox the story couldn't go on as the so romantic love novels that Levy read and adored so much. He had pinned her hands over her head and slammed his lips against hers fiercely, when they broke apart he stated that she was his from now on. At the beginning Levy slapped him across the face really hard and ran away from him but a month after having him following her around every moment of her high school life and beating the crap out of anyone who even dared to look at her in a funny way, she came around and accepted being his girlfriend. Gajeel chuckled at that and told her that she was already his, since the moment he stole her first kiss. They had been dating since, even now that she was in her last year of high school and he in his first year of college.

Gajeel Redfox took off his helmet and glared at the three men that were asking out to his Shrimp. He had only come to pick up his girlfriend so he could take her to the romantic dinner his good friend Juvia had prepared for them. But he needed to arrive his old school and find three men on Levy's feet "I'm going to kill those bastards!" he roared in his head, smirking when he heard them gulp audibly- Don't be too hard on them, they are knew and they didn't know about it- begged the blue haired girl getting on the bike of her boyfriend, knowing that there is no way to stop him when jealousy bites him, and putting on the helmet he bought for her a year ago for valentine's day… it wasn't very romantic but she loved it.

While in the entrance of the school you could hear the sound of bones breaking and yells full of pain, in the laboratory it could be heard the giggling and moaning of one of the most wanted women in all the school of Fairy Tail- Natsu stop it- the blonde haired girl was able to gasp when they broke apart of their heated make out session.

-Why should i?- he smirk and launched his mouth towards her neck nibbling it and kissing it- You don't know how much I missed you Luce!- he told her while licking her neck- College had been hell without you in the breaks- he kissed her on the mouth once more- Metal Head and Ice Princess are the worst company ever! And Erza is getting each day crazier!- he complained causing her to giggle again.

-Then why do you spend so much time with them?- Lucy teased her boyfriend. Just when Natsu was about to answer her question footsteps were heard and two familiar voices to the blonde girl- Shit! Hide Natsu if they find out about what we were doing they'll tell principle Makarove- Lucy whispered to her boyfriend while dragging him towards the tool's closet and telling him to hide as well as to stay quiet. The laboratory's door slammed open letting enter the two play boys of the school, that had settle their eyes in a especial blonde student from their first day in that school but to their disappointment she never gave them too much attention cause her mind was always in a certain salmon haired boy- H hi g guys, h how are y you?- Lucy stuttered trying to sound normal and punched the closet when she heard the mocking laugh of her boyfriend.

Both, Loki and Sting, crooked their eyebrows confused at the scene in front of them but dismissed it and did what they came here for- Princess you have the honor of being my chosen valentine this year!- both of them exclaimed handing her a bouquet of red roses with a cocky smirk.

-What did you both just said?!- Lucy shouted and gave them one of her Lucy Kicks that sent them flying yards away out of the opened window- That's better no one treats me with so low respect- she murmured to herself.

-Luce you are really weird- commented her boyfriend who just came out of the closet- Who talks to himself?...

Meanwhile in the entrance of the school- Didn't you exaggerate a bit?- Levy asked her boyfriend while gazing at the three boys all beaten up and bleeding in the floor.

-Nope- came his replay before he took her helmet off and stole a passionate kiss from her delicates lips, which was interrupted by the cries of two men that were flying in the sky.

-I guess they had already done it- said out loud Levy- They made the dark side of Lu-chan come out.

Another scream was heard and it was Gajeel's time to comment- Gihi! It looks that Salamander also did it!- he broke into laughter.

-Oh shut up!- now it was Levy's time to steal a kiss.


End file.
